My Turn
by Meredith Trainor
Summary: Yuuri has cheated on Wolfram much too many times, and after four years of endurance, the young prince figures it's his turn. A MuraWolf oneshot, contains yaoi, rated K to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**My Turn**

Author's Note: This is strictly from Wolfram's POV, and the title was his idea. He's finally fed up with Yuuri forever cheating on him, and when the opportunity approaches for Wolf to take revenge—with someone he's close to—well, wait and see.

I heard their voices, saw their shadows. Around the corner, Yuuri, _my Yuuri_, held a human girl in his arms. I saw her long hair swaying in the wind, saw him take her hand and lead her up to the gazebo above the river, where the moonlight met the water just perfectly. I had seen him put his arm around the small of her back as he led her, as I had seen him lead so many young girls this way. For four years I'd seen him do this, with twenty-three maidens. I had seen _enough_.

I broke off in a run, sweat pouring down my forehead before I even took the first step. I bit my lip to hide the flow of salt water from my eyes. I would not cry, not until I was safe in my quarters. I was not a wimp, not like Yuuri—but I couldn't think of him without opening another floodgate. I forced my mind to go numb, and listened to my footsteps, allowing them to rewrite over the sounds of their kisses. Why had I been spying on him? Perhaps I wanted to prove to myself he was a cheater, that his character was far from spotless, as everyone believed. Perhaps I was sickly interested. Perhaps it was driving me insane. I told myself I didn't care. I rounded the last corner, and flung open the door to my rooms. When I locked it shut again, I slid down the wall into a ball, my head between my knees and my arms wrapped around me, crying like I had just lost my best friend. This was how it always was. I called the space behind my bed, against the wall my crying corner, because every time Yuuri cheated I went there for up to an hour to cry. I had to express my emotion somehow, and this seemed the best way. However, tonight there was something different. A sound froze me in mid-wail, and my ragged breath ceased. I listened quietly, and wiped my eyes in case it was Mother or Conrad or even Gwendal, though he never came into my rooms.

The sound was a footstep, and then the creak of a door. I turned around, knowing my bloodshot eyes would betray that I had been crying. _Oh well_, I thought, _damn it all anyway. I don't care anymore_. A tall, slender figure appeared from the bathroom, and I knew when I saw him that he'd been waiting for me.

"Murata!" I said without thinking. My voice wasn't choked, it was childishly curious.

"Lord von Bielefeld," he acknowledged with a nod, and then gave me this unexplainable smile, "I understand Yuuri no longer honors your engagement. Nor does he value your devotion." He paused, waiting for my response. I gave him none, but turned away so that he would not see two more tears slip down my face.

"Wolfram," he spoke my given name for the first time, "why do you continue to torment yourself like this? Why do you come here every time and cry, alone? You could be free of all this. There are others who care about you."

I couldn't stand this; I spun on the spot to face him. "I don't want your pity!" I snapped, sounding like a five-year-old with a scraped knee, "And I don't want your lies!"

He took a step towards me, and said, "Why do you assume I'm lying to you? You know Yuuri is cheating, so is it not within your rights to break off the engagement?"

Perhaps on a different night I would have told him off, sent him away, taken offense at that question. But now, my defenses were down, and the truth escaped me. "Where else would I go? Yuuri is all I have," I explained hollowly. I was looking at the floor, at the wall, anywhere but in his eyes.

He took another step closer. One more and we would have collided. "That's not true. You underestimate yourself, Lord von Bielefeld." Again with the surname! I must have looked confused, because he said, "Your passion, your skills, and certainly your beauty are enough to win the love of any man you choose!" And then Murata took a deep breath, and spoke softly, "They've certainly won mine."

For a moment, neither of us spoke, as an awkward silence filled the air. Then my lungs unfroze, and I was able to comprehend the beauty of those words. He'd said more than Yuuri ever said, and I realized that _I could love Murata Ken_. But for now, I spoke plainly. "I don't know what to say."

He removed his glasses, to rub his temples. Presumably he was quite stressed. Then he looked up at me and said, "Sit down, Wolfram, and we can talk some more. You barely know me; so of course I wouldn't expect you to make a life-altering decision on a whim." So I sat down on the bed, and he crawled up to sit beside me, and asked, "Shall we begin at the beginning? It seems the most fitting place to start." I nodded, and he folded his glasses and set them on my nightstand. I was now looking directly into a pair of black eyes that rivaled Yuuri's. _No_, I corrected myself, _where Yuuri's eyes are latent with mystery; these eyes are trustworthy and strong. I could willingly get lost in these eyes_. I found that I'd missed his first two sentences, hadn't heard a word.

"And when I saw you that first time, outside the temple, do you remember?" I nodded, but he didn't wait for me to speak. "I was taken aback by how beautiful you were. You see, von Bielefeld, you were glowing." He spoke as an older man recalling his first love. "Yuuri didn't even look at you, but I was working to keep my gaze off of you." He gestured to my nightstand, smiling innocently. "The glasses helped with that, of course." Finally I found my voice.

"You noticed me then? I thought no one was looking…"

"Of course. You were always waiting for him to acknowledge you."

"I was, wasn't I?" It was a rhetorical question.

"We all were. Yozak, Conrad, Gunter, even myself. He was captivating, this new coming Maou. And for a while, he deserved it." His voice dipped, sorrowful. "I watched him interact with you, not as a fiancée, but as one interacts with a subordinate, or a rival player. And, though it may be selfish of me," he blushed, and I felt my heart skip a beat, "I felt hopeful. Surely you would realize what a waste of time he was."

"And I never did. I followed him like a prepubescent fangirl," I hung my head. But he reached over and gently nudged my chin back up with two fingers, saying, "It's not your fault you were enamored. Shinou intended you two to be married and love each other all your lives."

I was dumbfounded. We did not speak for another long silence, and then I asked the question I desperately wanted answered.

"What did I do wrong?"

It was a question I'd asked myself three times. Once, the first time Yuuri had left our bedroom, and publicly requested his own. Second, when I'd found him with the first girl, just six days after that request. Third, when I faced Greta and told her that I loved her very much, but her daddies were not in love. That was a memory I tried my hardest to suppress, because Greta's tears melted my heart. That question was burned into my subconscious, and made me self-alert at all times when Yuuri was present. But Murata's answer turned my world upside down.

"You did nothing wrong. You see, Wolfram, Yuuri failed to keep up his end of the covenant when he turned you away. He's chosen to disobey a direct order from Shinou."

"Let me try to understand this… Shinou ordered that we be together?"

"Yes. Ulrike told me so when I confided in her that I loved you. She read me his exact words." Murata sounded weary. "My chosen Maou must have a worthy soulmate. His heart must belong to someone courageous, loyal, protecting, and trustworthy. Therefore I have chosen Wolfram von Bielefeld, from the long noble line of Bielefelds, to be Yuuri's mate. They will meet, and Yuuri will propose, though he won't know it." Murata sighed. "He had everything planned out to the last minute detail. He knew you would find Greta, and rescue those BearBees, and become trapped in that snowstorm. And he always intended Yuuri to rescue you, to win you. He wanted Yuuri to gain confidence in himself as he grew closer to you. But Yuuri fought his will, and fights him today."

"So what happens now?" I felt very small, as if I was an insignificant mouse, and Yuuri was the Lion who was to eat me.

"Well, Yuuri's not the only one who can fight Shinou's will," Murata said, with a smirk tugging at his lips. He extended a hand, and I placed mine in it. His hands were warm, mine were freezing. He continued, "I say if Yuuri wants to cheat, let him. One day he'll realize what a prize he gave up. How he exchanged a diamond for a cheap imitation. He's off chasing a mirage, while I'm sitting here, at the doors of paradise." I couldn't help but smile, his smile was contagious.

"Wolfram, do you want to be the ruined Prince of Shin Makoku? Or do you want to be a legend?" He asked me, and I saw that his eyes were vast orbs filled with the space of two galaxies. I thought before I answered.

"I want to be yours," I said simply, "I believe it's my turn."

Author's Note: Take that where you will, I'm not writing a porno. Reviews are much appreciated!


	2. Bedside Manner

**CHAPTER TWO: BEDSIDE MANNER**

Author's Note: I really did not expect this to go on to a sequel, but Wolfram insists (and my dear read-and-reviewers have demanded) we shall continue from the moment where Wolfram said, ""I want to be yours. I believe it's my turn." However, Chapter Two will be from Murata's POV!

* * *

I wasn't sure quite what I had been expecting. Of course I hoped Wolfram would say yes, maybe even that he'd consider it, but I never expected _this_. The words "my turn" were scarcely out of Wolfram's lips before I felt those same lips kiss my mouth, first a soft, timid peck, then a slightly longer glance. Finally I came to my senses and went with the motion. It had easily been decades since I'd been kissed like that. I knew without a doubt Wolfram was innocent, and I wanted to do my best to keep him that way… but temptation is very hard on a Mazoku.

Unfortunately, Wolfram had become quite ardent in the span of time since I'd first seen him crying in the corner. His emotions seemed to change rather quickly, like wildfire, and I felt as if he was burning his way through my outer folds and into my core. Certainly he was working on getting my jacket off, his arms were about me and then mine were around him, and I was pushed down on my back. My shirt buttoned up the front, and I daresay Wolfram had a job of it getting them undone. However, his fervor didn't die there. Once I was half-naked, I did what came naturally, and attempted to pull off his outerwear, the blue suit top. He beat me to it, and slid the undershirt over his head adeptly; I wondered vaguely if he dressed in the morning as fast as he undressed now. Our shirts had formed a single pile on the public side of the room (facing the door), and I knew now there was no turning back. The door wasn't even locked, so anyone could just stroll right in. I turned my gaze back to his face… Ah! I inhaled sharply. He's just as alluring as ever, I marveled, struck by those beautiful eyes, and the smooth way the hair naturally framed his face. That glimpse was all I got, because then he delved in to kiss me again, and before I was through with the lips, he moved to my neck. My skin felt the electric shock of his touch, and I shivered in pleasure. I waited for a chance to repay the favor. When he paused to breathe, I launched up at him, and we rolled sideways. Now I stared down at him, between my hands. His mouth formed a perfect "O" of surprise, and then he reached up and traced a line down my chest, beginning at my collarbone and ending well below my midriff. Again, I shivered, and laid several kisses on his face, throat, and even chest. I heard him moan and it was like a drug to my ears, so I grew more intense.

In the midst of this, we never heard the harsh knocks on the door, nor had we noticed its opening. I was totally absorbed in Wolfram, even my sixth sense of Shinou's presence was dulled. I cannot say what he was thinking, but from the expression on the blonde's face, I'd say Wolfram was enraptured as I was. So it came as a shock when we both simultaneously looked up…

Right into the fiery black eyes of the Maou.

"Yuuri…" Wolfram spoke as if one coming out of a coma. I didn't like the sound of his name. It flowed too naturally from such beautiful lips.

"Wolfram…" He didn't sound angry, he sounded---hurt?!? What right had he to be offended at what he saw! I was about to speak, but they both started at once.

"**Why did you cheat on me?!?"** Like twins, the exact same words, at the same time.

I felt sickened, and I rolled off of Wolfram. He grabbed my shoulder and pushed me back down. "Get out, Yuuri!" He spat, "Leave us alone!" But I knew it was for show.

"You don't really care about me," I said, as evenly as I could. _The Great Sage does not cry._ "I'll leave you to your fiancée, the one you really love." And I left very quickly, leaving my shirts and glasses, and walked away. Wolfram tried to stop me, but I could see it in his eyes that he was glad Yuuri had come, glad to finally be recognized. I knew that when he remembered this night, he would not remember our passion, the coupling of Sun and Moon. He would remember how Yuuri came to his rescue… and I would be the antagonist of my own dream.

"_When will it ever be my turn?"_ I wondered, alone in my own room at Shinou Temple.

* * *

Author's Note: Man, I hate how that turned out. Even I wanted Wolfram and Murata to stay together! But it just didn't happen. Oh well, at least now Yuuri will stop cheating, since he's learned to value his fiancée.


	3. Final

I felt sickened, and I rolled off of Wolfram. He grabbed my shoulder and pushed me back down. "Get out, Yuuri!" He spat, "Leave us alone!" But I knew it was for show.

"You don't really care about me," I said, as evenly as I could. _The Great Sage does not cry._ "I'll leave you to your fiancée, the one you really love." And I left very quickly, leaving my shirts and glasses, and walked away. Wolfram tried to stop me, but I could see it in his eyes that he was glad Yuuri had come, glad to finally be recognized. I knew that when he remembered this night, he would not remember our passion, the coupling of Sun and Moon. He would remember how Yuuri came to his rescue… and I would be the antagonist of my own dream.

"_When will it ever be my turn?"_ I wondered, alone in my own room at Shinou Temple.

**CHAPTER THREE**

Author's Note: Will I ever be allowed to just write a OneShot?

Wolfram's Note: I hate the way Chapter Two ended. Keep writing, Authoress!

"_When will it ever be my turn?"_ I wondered, alone in my own room at Shinou Temple.

((Yuuri's POV))

I stood there, looking at Wolfram, silent as the grave. He glared at me; did I see tears forming in his eyes? I started to apologize, to improvise an explanation, but he pushed past me and ran out the door, leaving me standing there, dumbfounded. Of course I ran after him, into the night, and he left me breathless as I ran after him. Why Shinou's Temple, of all places?

Of course. It was all about Murata. Out of respect (for who knows what, after all, Wolfram certainly hadn't respected me) I hung back with Ulrike while the scene played out from behind the stained glass. The voices began hushed, but quickly raised to the point where I distinctly heard every word.

"He's you fiancée, Wolfram! This is not your choice to make!"

"Then it's yours! You said it yourself, Shinou's will can be broken!"

"No one ever has—"

"Yuuri did!" And Wolfram broke down, "Say it, you coward! You're afraid to be with me! Afraid of what Shinou will do to you, his advisor! His slave!"

"Wolfram, listen!"

"I am listening! And what I'm hearing is nothing but fear! What are you so afraid of, Murata?!" The blonde was hysterical. I moved to rush in, but Ulrike grabbed my arm. Little Ulrike held back the Maou. It was a small, insignificant action that changed the world.

"Why?" I asked her, my voice hollow.

She thought for a moment before responding. "I believe in Shinou, and I trust his judgment. However, it has always been said that bad things will happen when people choose to disobery his will. Perhaps it is best to let these events simply unfold." With that, she clasped her small hand in mine, and I gazed into her wide eyes, and saw the wisdom of her words. We spent the rest of the night talking over the last four years, and I confessed to the First Priestess every sin of mine, every occurrence of wrongdoing. Finally, when the sun began to creep over the rooftops and the darkness dissipated into light, the two emerged from the inner temple. Murata's hand was around Wolfram's shoulder, and the blonde's head was tucked sleepily under the Great Sage's chin. When he saw me, Wolfram looked up at me, his eyes deadened and heavy, but Murata kissed the top of his head, and he smiled up at the dark-haired Mazoku. I felt a stab of jealousy, the first I'd ever felt over the blonde Prince. I looked over at Ulrike for help, and the Original Maiden tightened her grip on my hand. As Murata left with my fiancée, I felt hopeful for the first time in four years. I felt assured that one day, the conflicts would play out, and Wolfram and I could be happy together. Shinou always gets his way.

But for now, even I agreed it was Wolfram and Murata's turn.


End file.
